Key To The Past
by LeoPiper4ever
Summary: Sisters Piper and Phoebe are still dealing with the death of their big sister. But when they get a visit from someone in Prue's past, everything changes. I suck at summarys! Please Review!


**I've had this idea for a story for some time now. Please enjoy and review!-Marina

* * *

**

Setting: Just after Prue died. The sisters are doing alright, but still tyring to deal with the death of their sister. Andy never died.

Piper: 27

Phoebe: 25

Leo: 28 (actually 80 something but he doesn't look like it lol)

Cole: 27

Andy: 31

* * *

"DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!" The constant noise of the door bell woke everyone in the Halliwell house. Everyone being, Piper, her husband Leo, Phoebe, and her husband Cole. Both Phoebe and Piper had woken from their husband's arms to check the door. Phoebe reached the door first, with Piper not far behind her.

Opening the door, Phoebe had to squint her eyes with the bright light of the sun. She rubbed her eyes then opened her mouth slightly seeing a girl, maybe the age of fourteen, fifteen on her doorstep. The girl had long, jet black hair, tall, green/gray eyes, and was holding her hands behind her back.

"What can I do for you?" A sleepy Phoebe asked. Piper stood behind her seeing the girl. To Piper, the girl looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on who she was.

"I uh...yes...are you the Halliwells'?" The girl seemed nervous.

"Yes we are." Piper said rubbing her eyes and Phoebe had.

"Is there a Prue Halliwell here?" Phoebe and Piper immediately put on a shocked look. Obviously this girl didn't know that Prue had died.

"We're sorry to say this little girl, but Prue died. A few months ago actually. We're her sisters." Phoebe explained seeing the girls eyes get watery.

"How do you know her?" Piper asked.

"She's my mother. I was put up for adoption when I was born and these past two years, I've been looking for my real parents." The girl sniffled. "I'm sorry to bother you. I've got to go." Before Piper or Phoebe could say anything else, the girl ran off.

Phoebe turned to Piper and shut the door.

"What was that about? Prue...she couldn't of had a kid! There's got to be some mistake!" Phoebe crossed her arms.

"You've got to admit though Phoebe, she did look like Prue." Piper said crossing her arms the same as Phoebe.

"I need to sit down." Piper lead her sister to the couch then sat next to her.

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked, Piper wondered the same.

"Who was Prue with at that age? She really only had one serious boyfriend at the age of fifteen..." Piper said trying to recall the past.

"ANDY!" They both said at the same time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Trudeau here." The police office was busy as usual. Criminals running around, a very typical day. Andy glanced at a picture on his desk and felt a weight on his chest. He would always remember when they took that picture.

Andy looked up from the picture when he saw a girl come into the office. She went straight to his desk.

"What can I do for you Miss?" To Andy, she looked familiar but he couldn't pin point where he had seen her before.

"Are Andy Trudeau?" Her voice sounded familiar too.

"Yes I am." The girl seemed happy at that moment. Andy took a sip of his coffee.

"My name is Patricia and according to my birth certificate...you're my father." Andy coughed, felling the coffee going down the wrong way.

"I'm sorry but I believe you've got the wrong person." He was able to say once he cleared his throat.

Patricia placed the birth certificate on his desk. Andy looked at it carefully.

Name: Patricia Trudeau  
Date of Birth: September 6, 1986  
Father: Andy Trudeau

So it was true, he was the father of the girl, but who could be the mother?

Mother: Prue Halliwell

PRUE? A million thoughts were running through Andy's head. When had he ever slept with Prue? In 1986, Prue was fifteen and he was sixteen! Where were the both of them that year?

Both Prue and Andy had gone to camp that year. Andy recalled the time there.

OoOoOoOoOoO

It was late, about 1am to be exact. It was the last day at camp and Prue and Andy had just gotten into a fight earlier that day. They'd been dating for three years now and it was their first fight. Andy felt bad, naturally he got over protective of Prue and accused her of flirting with another guy. He overreacted of course.

Andy was falling asleep in his small cabin when he heard the door open. No one else was in the cabin so he was curious to see who it was. It was Prue. He sat up.

"Prue, what are you doing in here? The counselors will flip if they find you in here!" Prue didn't say anything until she got walked up to Andy's bed in which she sat down on it. He was about to talk when Prue put two fingers on his mouth.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to flirt with him. I love you so much." He watched as tears came into her eyes. He wiped them away from her cheek.

"No Prue, I overreacted. You have nothing to apologize for, I do. I'm sorry. I..." Before Andy could say anything else, Prue's lips were on his. He felt her tugging at his shirt then pulled away.

"Are you sure?" He didn't want her to feel as if he was rushing her. Prue just nodded her head and moved on top of him and continued to kiss him.

OoOoOoOoO

Andy now remembered everything that happened that night. For the first time, he and Prue had made love and he would always remember it. But why hadden't Prue told him that she had gotten pregnant? She stopped talking to him for at least nine months then one day just came over to his house and continued the relationship. Andy never asked questions.

"So, I suppose you already know that your mother is dead?" The thought always hurt Andy. The girl nodded her head.

"She put you up for adoption without me even knowing." Again, the girl nodded her head.

"It's not her fault though. Don't ever think that she did it because she didn't love you. Her grandmother at the time, was very strict and I'm sure she was the reason for you being put up for adoption. So, are you planning on living with me or were you just finding your real parents?" When Andy's nervous, he tends to ramble which is exactly what he was doing.

"I uh, don't know. I actually didn't think about it. My main goal was just to find my real parents." Before she could say anything else, Andy's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Trudeau." On the other line, he heard Piper's voice.

"Andy we need you to get over here right now. Apparently you have a daughter."

"Yes Piper, I know that, she's here with me." Piper always had a way of getting her point across, no lingering.

"Oh, well can you bring her too. We would like to talk to her and you."

"That's fine, we'll be there in a little bit." Andy hung up the phone and looked back at Patricia.

"Well, it's time for you to go and get to know your crazy aunts." He smiled and lead her outside, to his car.

The trip was silent until they got to the Halliwell house.

"So, do I call you dad?" Andy knew that question would come up sooner or later.

"You can call me whatever you'd like sweetie." He turned off the car and got out, she followed.

"Alright, let's go dad." Patricia smiled as they walked up the steps to the house.

* * *

**Alright, what did you think? Should I continue? Please review and I'll have the next chapter up soon! Thanks-Marina**


End file.
